


Dad

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Sad Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: “I love you.”
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaserV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/gifts).



> There is a copy of this story on Wattpad but it is still me.
> 
> Wattpad Copy: https://www.wattpad.com/874654486-dad?firstPublish=true

Jack’s head rested on Sam’s left shoulder. Sam’s head rested on Jack’s. They gazed out into the sparkling ocean. Waves hit the sand, washing it away. The bunker was not too far away, but Jack really needed a break. Jack shut his eyes. His mind threw Dean’s words back at him.

“Monster!”  
“Anti-Christ!”

Sam felt warm while sitting with the smaller boy which he loved so much. There was a time where Jack called him dad while saying goodnight. Sam cried tears of joy that night. Sam heard a sniffle from next to him. He immediately leaned forward and turned his head to look at Jack, who had hit the sand from the sudden movement. Jack weakly pushed himself off of the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized, “I- are you crying?” Sam crawled towards Jack and placed a hand on his cheek. Jack turned his head away from Sam’s hand. 

“Jack, don’t cry.” Sam’s voice was soft, and gentle, like his soul. Jack’s tears came out harder. Sam wrapped his big arms around the smaller boy. 

“Let it all out.” Sam whispered whilst giving Jack a soft pat on the back. Sam pulled away and Jack wipes away his tears.

“How about we talk about it?” Sam suggested. “It’ll make you feel better, I promise.” 

Jack looked away at the ocean. Sam placed his hand on Jack’s face and gently moved his head to face him. Jack’s eyes still stuck to the ocean. 

“Look at me.” Sam kindly directed. Jack, not wanting to make Sam angry, obeyed. 

“What’s upsetting you?” Sam asked. Jack sighed a sad sigh.

“I’m a monster, Sam.” Jack began to cry again. Sam quickly wiped those tears away.

“You’re not a monster, Jack. Dean just doesn’t understand certain things. He’s sorta...” Sam thought about a word to describe Dean and ultimately came up with, “scared.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Scared?” 

“Scared.” Sam calmly repeated. The smile on Sam’s face was comforting, and soft. 

Jack looked away and nodded. “Scared. Everybody’s scared. Dean’s scared, I’m scared, are you scared?” Jack looked up into Sam’s eyes and asked. Sam breathed a chuckle.

“Of many things, yes.” He smiled. 

“Is Cas scared?” Jack asked. Sam nodded.

“Of course.” He replied. “Now come here.” Sam held his arms out and Jack nuzzled close to his chest. 

“Can I saw you something?” Jack asked. Sam smiled at the question-filled boy and nodded. 

“Look.” Jack directed and Sam’s eyes met the water. Jack’s eyes went that sparkling gold and water lifted from the ocean. A golden glitter sour rounded it, signifying that it was Jack’s magic moving it. The water formed into a heart. Sam felt tears beating at his eyes. 

“It’s amazing.” Sam complimented, turning back to Jack. Jack looked up at Sam.

“You’re crying. Did I upset you?” He asked, very concerned. Sam shook his head.

“No, you didn’t. I’m happy.” Sam chuckled. 

“Oh, okay.” Jack replied, a little confused, but nuzzled closer to Sam’s chest once more. The water hit the ocean as Jack’s grace let go.

“I love you, Jack.” Sam smiled.

“I love you too, Dad.”


End file.
